The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Hobbit
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: This is the fianl story in my trilogy. Merry, Pippin, and Cirk continue towards the Iron Hills, facing many perils along the way. While several hundred miles away, Kira and the Fellowship rally the armies of Middle-Earth for one last stand against evil.
1. The Finding of the Sword

Hi, I'm back, and this is the final story in this trilogy! Just a few minute ago, I was watching "The Black Cauldron", and I got a couple of new ideas for the story. For instance: Saulon is not Sauron's evil brother(that's the oldest one in the book!), you'll find out his origen later on in the story. There are also a couple other things I thought of that I won't tell you, you'll just have to find out on you own. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1: The Finding of the Sword

The year was 2568 of the Third Age. It was a cool, crisp summer day in the Shire. Two friends, cousins actually, were fishing on he Brandywine River. Their names were Ologrim and Amadoc. They had been fishing almost all day and hadn't even gotten a nibble...until now. Amadoc felt a sharp tug at the bottom of his line and he became very excited.

"Am-Amadoc, I've got one! I've got a fish!" he said excitedly.

"Well, go on, pull it in." Ologrim said.

Amadoc tuggeg and tugged on the fishing pole, but try as he might, he couldn't get the line in. As he pulled, the lost balance and the fish pulled him into the water.

"Amadoc!" Ologrim called.

--

Under the water, Amadoc held onto the fishing pole, but finally it slipped out of his hands. Just as he was going to go up to the surface, he spotted something. He saw what looked like the hilt of a sword buried in the mud. He grabbed it and swam up to the surface.

--

He broke the surface coughing and choking on water. He pulled himself up onto shore and stood up. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked at the sword in his hands. It was long and the blade was hidden in a scabbard.

"Amadoc!" Ologrim called as he ran over.

He looked over Amadoc's shoulder and was taken by the beautiful sword. The sword seemed to call out to him.

"Give us that, Amadoc, my love." Ologrim said.

"Why?" Amadoc asked, suspiceous.

"Because it's my birthday...and I wants it." Ologrim said.

Ologrim reached out for the sword, but Amadoc pulled it out of his reach. Ologrim reached for the sword again, but Amadoc kept pulling it out of his reach.

"Give it to me!" Ologrim said as he started to tussle around with Amadoc.

They wrestled around until Ologrim caught Amadoc off guard and wrapped his long fingers around his neck. He forced him to the ground, Amadoc struggling the whole time. He kept on strangling Amado until he went limp...dead. He released his cousin's neck and looked over to the sword laying on the ground a few feet away. He scurried over to it and picked it up. He grasped the hilt and removed the scabbard, admiring the shiny, black blade. As he removed the scabbard, he disappeared into a strange world...

--

For 400 years, the Sword poisoned Ologrim's mind and distorted his body and he became known as Cirk. He was name for the way he scuttled about. When he finally lost the Sword, he longed for it...he longed to feel its cool,black blade in his hands again. He would do anything to get it back, even deceive and kill...

A/N: I know, short first chappy. Honestly, I don't even know if 'Ologrim' and 'Amadoc' are actual Hobbit names; they're just something I thought of off the top of my head.


	2. Lembas Bread

Chapter 2: Lembas Bread

Pippin woke up with a sharp pain in his neck from sleeping on the ground. He sat up and looked around the cave they were in, He and Merry and Cirk had made it to the Misty Mountains and had found a cave to rest in for the night. He saw Merry sitting over by the entrance to the cave, looking out over the horizon.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Merry?" Pippin asked as he walked over to him.

Merry shook his head. Pippin noticed that lately Merry hadn't been his normal, cheerful self. His eyes looked bloodshot and his face looked somewhat pale.

"Merry, are you sure you're okay?" Pippin asked in concern.

Merry just sat there, silent.

"It's the Sword, isn't it?" Pippin asked.

Merry nodded, "It's getting heavier."

Pippin sighed, " I suppose that Cirk creature has run off again?"

"Yeah." Merry said, "Have we got any food left?"

"Let me see." Pippins said as he walked over and looked in his backpack, "We've got some Lembas bread. You hungry?"

"Yeah, toss me a peice." Merry answered.

Pippin broke off a piece of the Lembas bread and tossed it to Merry, who ate it hungrily.

"Sam was right; this Elvish stuff's not bad." Pippin said eating a peice himself.

Merry chuckled at this, "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Pip?"

Pippin smiled and continued to eat his Lembas bread. Just then, Cirk poked his head into the cave from over the entrance.

"Come, Hobbitsees, it be time to goes." Cirk said, jumping down to the cave floor.

"We just got up." Pippin said.

"No times to be waitses. Musts hurries." Cirk said.

Pippin sighed and got packed up and they continues on through the mountains.


	3. Victory Celebration

Chapter 3: Victory Celebration

After the dead bodies of all the soldiers had been gathered and buried, there was a great celebration in the tavern of Barad Draug. All the surviving soldiers and the Fellowship gathered in Kira's tavern. Kira walked up onto the balcony of the second level of the tavern with a pint of ale. All the rest of the soldiers were sitting at tables below on the first level.

"Tonight, there is feasting and peace across our land, but the war has not ended, but tuck away your bloodlust for now. Tonight, we celebrate a great miracle of a victory. Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this fortress. Hail, the victorious dead!" Kira said.

"HAIL!!" all the soldiers yelled in agreement.

And so the celebration began; there was food, ale, singing, dancing, and a few drinking contests between some of the soldiers. A tall, Elvish soldier walked over to Kira, who was drinking a pint by the bar. The Elvish soldier had long, black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a handsome, masculine face. His name was Lothrindel. He was one of the finest captains of the Elvish army. He thought Kira was very beautiful and had eyed her for a long time, wanting to make her his bride.

Kira was arrayed in a simple, manish outfit. She had on tight, black pants, brown, animal-skin boots that came up to her knees, an off-white tunic with sleeves that came down to just below her elbows and was down to just above her knees and split up to the groin for riding, and a tick but soft, brown jerkin-like garment over the tunic. Her long dreadlocks were pulled back into a thick ponytail, like always.

"You fought very bravely, milady." Lothrindel said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you; so did you." Kira said.

Lothrindel bowed his head in respect and walked off.

"I am happy for you. He is an honorable Elf." a voice said from behind her.

Kira turned around and saw her father, Elrond, standing there. Kira smiled, but she knew she had absolutely no interest in Lothrindel...her love lay hundreds of miles away with a brave, little Hobbit.

Frodo and Sam sat at the other end of the bar with a pint of ale each and a hot meal in front of them. Recently, Frodo's shoulder had been healing quite nicely.

"I sure wish Merry and Pippin were here to see all this." Sam said, referring to the massive, beautiful fortress.

"Yeah. I hope they're doing all right." Frodo said.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Sam said.

As he took a drink from his pint, he heard Frodo sigh. He looked over and saw Frodo had his chin propped on his hand, looking sad.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in concern.

"It's nothing." Frodo said.

"It's something." Sam said.

"It's just that I thought that after the Ring was destroyed, everything would go back to normal, and all this has happened and I never wanted anyone else, especially Merry to have to endure what I endured with the Ring." Frodo said.

"It'll be fine; he's got Mr. Pippin with him." Sam said.

Frodo smiled as he picture Merry and Pippin going on a dangerous quest alone, what troubles could they get into?

A/N: I know, kind of a short chappy. The 'jerkin-like garment' that I described Kira wearing is exactly like the one Eowyn wore in ROTK when Theoden was talking to her at Dunharrow the morning they were to leave for Minas Tirith. If any of you know what that is called, I would appreciate it if you would tell me in your next review.


	4. Nightmares

I hope you like this chapter; it took alot of thought.

Chapter 4: Nightmares

In the barren waistland of the Iron Hills lay the Dark Lord Saulon's 'palace'. It was hewn out of hard, black stone and cut into the shape of an evil, twisted hand reaching up out of the ground with some fell purpose. At the tip of each finger was a small guard tower. At the base close to the wrist, was a large gate for entry; it was the only way in and out of the palace. There were no windows.

Saulon's ornate chamber was the main 'atraction' in the palace. The chamber was large and a pale, red light filled the room. The heavy smell of ash laced with herbs filled the air. Saulon sat on his throne, which was also hewn out of solid black stone with spikes on the side of the armrests and on the back. Suddenly, an Uruk-Hai captain ran into the chamber.

"My lord, the armies of Barad Draug have defeated our forces." the captain said.

"What?!" Saulon exclaimed as he jump up from his throne.

Saulon was a tall, wizard-like being. His skin was slightly tanned, his eyes were red and had flames sweeping out from the sides of them. He had no hair. His robed were solid black and came down to the floor. His staff was made out of indestructible, black wood and had blood-red, sweeping flames coming from the top down to about the middle. The staff was about six feet tall; as tall was its bearer.

"That Elf-maiden hasn't seen that last of me." Saulon said as he walked over to the pedastle on which his palantir set.

His palantir was exactly like the one Saruman had once owned, but instead of having blue flame-like mist inside, his was blood-red.

"What are you going to do?" the Uruk captain asked.

"They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul...I like to break windows and take what's inside." Saulon said, holding his hand over the palantir...

--

It was a cool night in Barad Draug and everyone was asleep, save for the few nightwatchmen on the fortress walls. In the Citadel, the entire Fellowship slept in a large room on the second story of the Citadel on soft, comfortable pallets on the floor. On this particular night, Kira's sleep was troubled. It felt as if someone were pushing at the back of her mind, trying to enter her thoughts. She could hear a faint voice in her head, calling her name repeatedly.

_"Kira...Kira...Kira...Kira..."_

_"What do you want? Who are you?"_Kira mentally asked.

_"I am your worst nightmare...and I want your life." _the voice answered, _"I am Saulon, Dark lord of the Iron Hills."_

_"Challenge me with your strongest...I will paint my sword with their blood!"_ Kira said.

Kira heard Saulon laugh cruelly and he began to put terrible visions into her dreams. She saw fire and smoke and Elves running for their lives and being killed as they tried to get away. She saw her fortress burning and people running everywhere and being massacred. She even saw Merry walking through a baren waistland, covered in ash and blood, his eyes bloodshot and in his arms, he carried something...a body. It was the limp body of Pippin. He was pale and covered in blood and ash...he was unmistakeably dead. But the last vision chilled Kira to her marrow.

_She was laying on a stone table and Uruks were all around her. One of them took a sharp, black knife and cut deep into her stomach, blood pouring everywhere. She howled in pain as the Uruk took something out of her and cut it into pieces. Just as she went limp...dead from blood loss and injury, she heard what sounded like a baby crying..._

Kira screamed and sat up in bed. She was gasping for air and covered in sweat. She looked down to her stomach, expecting to see the gaping wound, but saw nothing but her flat, slightly muscle-toned abdomen. She was sleeping in a black bikini top and loose-fitting, black pants, so her abdomen was clearly visible. She could still hear Saulon's taunting voice in her head, but it was fading.

_"I will take what you bear...I will take what you bear..." _

_"I bear nothing."_ Kira said mentally.

When Kira screamed, everyone woke up instantly.

"What ever is the matter?" Aragorn asked in concern as he walked over to Kira.

"I-I could hear his voice..." Kira managed to gasp out as Legolas lit several candles to illuminate the room.

"Who's voice?" Aragorn asked.

"H-him." Kira said, breaking down into tears.

Aragorn took her into his arms and gently stroked her head.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all over now." he said.

"It was Saulon." Kira whispered into Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn closed his eyes in dread.

--

Saulon laughed evilly as he saw his cruel act take hold of the Elf-maiden.

"The beauty of a mental attack is that you victims never remember them." he said gleefully.

A/N: If you've ever watched "The Never Ending Story 2", you'll know what Saulon's palace is supposed to look like; it looks like Xayide's castle. In your nrxt review, please tell me whether you've seen "The Never Ending Story 2". If you haven't seen it, you should; it's pretty good.


	5. Plans

Chapter 5: Plans

The Fellowship was in the main floor of the Citadel, most of them discussing Kira's strange dreams from the previous night. They were also waiting for breakfast to be ready. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Galadriel stood around the small firepit in the middle of the room. There was a small fire smoldering in the firepit.

"Why would the Dark lord invade Kira's dreams?" Aragorn asked.

"He is obviously trying to find some weakness in our armies." Galadriel said.

"All this has showed us one thing: We must hurry if we are to rally the armies of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

Kira sat off to the side at one of the oak tables. She was still troubled about her disturbing dreams and she hadn't said much to anyone since the previous night. As she sat there, off in her own thoughts, Sam and Frodo walked over to her.

"Milady, is something troubling you?" Frodo asked as he and Sam sat down across the table from her.

"I wish the two of you would call me 'Kira' instead of 'milady'. I'm just a little troubled about those dreams I had last night." Kira answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, could you tell us about Saulon? We don't know much about him." Sam asked.

"Well, let's see if I remember this right." Kira said, "There was once a king so cruel and so evil that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive by the Dwarves of the Iron Hills into a great, burning chasm in Mount Kuwakundim. There, his demonic spirit was captured, but he lost none of his potency. He returned with all the rage and power he had before and drove the Dwarves from the Iron Hills and corrupted that once beautiful land."

"And he's the one who made the Sword?" Frodo asked.

"Yes." Kira answered, "He's as powerful, if not, more powerful and cruel than Sauron ever was. His form never rests, propelled by some undetectable gale from beyond the gloom." Kira said.

Frodo shuddered at this; he remembered what he'd gone through with the Ring and he never wanted anyone else to have to endure that, especially one of his closest kin.

"Then it's settled, then." Gandalf said.

"What is?" Kira asked, she hadn't been following the conversation.

"Tomorrow morning we head for Rivendell to begin rallying the armies." Galadriel answered.

"Good." Kira said.

"Where all are we gonna go?" Sam asked.

"All over Middle-Earth to each capitol and see if they'll help us fight." Kira answered.

"Sounds like fun." Sam said.

Kira smiled and chuckled at this.


	6. Their Journey Begins

Hello, me faithful readers. I am terribly sorry it took SOOOOO LOOONG to update. I have had a COMPLETE writer's block lately and on top of that, I've been VERY busy with other stories, friends, family, school, ect. But I'm back now and I'm gonna continue this story! On with the chapter!

Chapter 6: Their Journey Begins

The next day, everyone woke up early and had a hearty breakfast complimented by a pint of ale in the tavern. Afterward, several soldiers brought around the 30 large wagons that Kira had instructed the carpenter to build for their long journey. The Fellowship stood in front of the Citadel as the wagons rolled into the courtyard and line up, ready to be loaded.

"Where did all these come from?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I had them made for our journey." Kira answered, looking down at the confused Hobbit.

"You're just full of surprises lately." Frodo said.

Kira smiled and chuckled.

"Come. We best get to work if we want to get an early start." Kira said, walking around the corner of the Citadel.

The rest of the Fellowship followed her to one of the large store-houses. Kira grabbed ahold of the handle of the door to the store-house and pulled forcefully, sliding it open to reveal the store-house's vast contents.

"All this needs to be loaded onto the wagons." Kira said.

The Fellowship and many of the soldiers set to work on loading the many boxes, barrels, and bags of supplies onto the wagons. It took over an hour to load all the supplies. Kira walked into the store-house, passing many soldiers hard at work. She bent down and picked up a large box of rope and headed out the door. Just as she got outside the door, a sharp pain sot through her abdomen. She whinced and nearly dropped the box. She hurried over to the wagon and set the box in the back of the wagon, putting a hand to her abdomen as she did.

"Kira, are you all right?" Aragorn asked in worry, noticing her ace scrunced up in pain.

Kira quickly took the grimace off her face; the last thing she needed was to have someone making a fuss over her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. I'm all right." Kira said, walking away.

Kira walked back into the store-house and grabbed a large bag of potatoes that were hanging from the wall. She swung it over her back and carried it out the door, bent over under it's weight. Kira didn't know what was wrong with her; normally, she would be standing upright and walking quickly, but she just couldn't seem to get herself together. Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of dizziness and she dropped to the ground.

"Kira!" Aragorn gasped, jumping off the back of the wagon and running over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kira insisted as Aragorn helped her up, "I just tripped."

"Kira, Elves don't just trip; there's something wrong with you." Aragorn said, picking up the bag of potatoes that Kira had dropped.

"I'll be all right." Kira said sternly, taking the bag away from Aragorn and walking over to the wagon.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head at Kira's stubbornness. Not wanting to irritate Kira further, Aragorn continued on with loading up the wagons. When all the supplies were loaded, everyone mounted their horses and rode out the gate of Barad Draug. The wagons followed them and the gates slammed shut behind them. As they rode away, Kira turned around and took one last look at her beautiful fortress.

_"Eldar protect us." _she said in her mind as she turned and rode away....

A/N: Ooooo, what's gonna happen to Kira? What caused her to 'trip'. What caused her to have the pain? Keep reading and you'll find out later.... ;)  
I know it's a short chappy, but the next one will be longer. I pwomise. :)


	7. Arrival at Rivendell

Hi, I hope you liked the previous chapter.

Chapter 7: Arrival at Rivendell

Several hours later, they arrived at Rivendell; it took them a little longer than usual because they had so many people following them. When they arrived, everyone put their horses in Elrond's large, spacious stable.

Kira gracefully dismounted her horse as they rode into the stable. It had been a long time since she had been in this stable. The stable was very large and had three stories to it, spacious stalls for the horses on each floor. The stalls, ceiling, and walls were a pale blue color and were richly decorated with Elvish designs and carvings. She lead her tall, black stallion over to its stall and lead him in, closing the waist-high door to it as she did. She removed his saddle and slung it over to rest astride the stall door. She then removed his bridle and layed it across the seat of the saddle. She lept over the door and picked up the bucket that was setting beside the door and went to the very large water trough outside. She dunked the bucket into the water, filling it up. She then walked back into the stable and stood outside the door of her horse's stall while he drank the cool water thirstily.

"Hello, milady." a voice said from her left.

Kira looked over and saw Lothrindel stepping out of the stall his horse was in right next to Kira's horse.

"Hello." Kira said, looking back to her horse, who was still drinking the water from the bucket.

Lothrindel walked over beside Kira and lightly brushed his hand over her horse's head.

"He is a magnificent horse." he said.

"I know." Kira said, trying to ignore Lothrindel.

Kira knew what Lothrindel was leading up to: he was trying to get on her good side; trying to 'win her over'.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me later on?" Lothrindel asked.

_"I knew it."_ Kira thought.

"No, I'm going to be busy later." Kira said.

"Please? I insist." Lothrindel said.

"I said no." Kira said, walking off down the wide hallway.

Lothrindel looked across the hallway to Elrond, who was also giving his horse water. He watched as Kira walked away from Lothrindel, shaking his head in disapproval. He didn't understand what Kira's problem was; Lothrindel was a brave, honorable, handsome Elf who would make any woman a fine husband.

After all the horses were fed and watered, everyone went to Elrond's home and had a hearty meal that gave them back their strength. Right after the meal, Elrond went to the large barracks where the Rivendell soldiers stayed and instructed them to be ready to leave for Moria in exactly one week. He stayed there for quite some time, overseeing the preparations being made. The soldiers worked on readying their weapons and armor, extra training, and getting their supplies together. When Elrond's arrived back at his home, it was beginning to get dark. He entered his home, seeking out Kira to speak with her about Lord Lothrindel. He search all over nd couldn't find her. As he rounded a corner, he almost ran smack into Aragorn.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry, Master Elrond; I wasn't watching where I was going." Aragorn apologized.

"Quite all right." Elrond said, "Have you by any chance seen Kira anywhere?"

"The last I saw her, she was in her room." Aragorn answered.

"Thank you." Elrond said, walking down the hallway to Kira's room.

Elrond walked into Kira's room and saw Kira sitting on her short bed. She had he hands laying in her lap and she looked sad. She was arrayed in a beautiful Elvish gown. The chest, torso, and skirt of the gown was made of a black valuer material. The sleeves were huge, flowing and made of a soft, light, pure green material.

"Kira." Elrond said as he walked over t her.

Kira only kept her head hung, as if she didn't even hear him. Elrond reached down with one hand and held one of her hands. Her hand was like touching a block of ice.

"Your hands are cold." he said as he knelt down in front of her, "The life of the Eldar is leaving you. Why is this?"

"I love him." Kira answered, looking up.

"Who? Whom do you love?" Elrond asked.

"Merry." Kira said.

"He is mortal." Elrond said, slightly shaking his head.

"I would rather share one lifetime with him than face all the ages of this world alone." Kira said.

"No." Elrond whispered.

"I choose a mortal life." Kira said.

Elrond closed his eyes as those words speared his heart; those were the very words Arwen had spoken about Aragorn.

"I cannot allow this." he said, standing up and walking across the room.

"You do not treat Elladen or Elrohir this way." Kira said, her voice shaking as she fought back tears.

"Elladan and Elrohir do not go gallivanting around Middle-Earth, chasing after mortals!" Elrond said.

Kira closed her eyes, the tears falling as each of Elrond's word hit her blow by blow.

"I will not loose my youngest daughter to mortality!" Elrond said.

"Don't you even care about me?!" Kira cried jumping up off her bed.

Elrond was stunned and speechless by Kira's sudden outburst. Kira ran out of the room, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her vision was so blurred by tears that she didn't even notice as she ran into Galadriel, nearly knocking her over. Galadriel watched as Kira ran sobbing down the hallway. Galadriel walked into Kira's room and saw Elrond still standing there, speechless.

"I can just imagine what that was about." she said.

"She is in love with Master Meriadoc." Elrond said.

"I know." Galadriel said, "She told me."

"I cannot let her do this." Elrond said.

"My son, you should be happy that your daughter has found love." Galadriel said.

"He is a mortal!" Elrond semi-yelled.

"Love isn't measured by mortality or race or age, t is measure by how much you care." Galadriel said, "You loved Celebrian, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Elrond said.

"Would you have loved her any less if she had been mortal?" Galadriel asked.

"No." Elrond said, starting to realize the error of his ways.

Galadriel turned and left the room, leaving Elrond to his thoughts. Galadriel walked down the hallway to an open balcony where she saw Kira sitting on the floor, leaned on the short balcony rail, crying into her arms. Her dress and flowing sleeves were spread out on the floor all around her like a flowing sea of black and green.

"Kira." Galadriel said to get her attention.

Kira looked up and saw her grandmother standing there. Galadriel's heart went out to her crying granddaughter before her. In her eyes swirled so many emotions: Hurt, confusion, misunderstanding....and all these emotions clashed together and came forth as a river of tears. Galadriel rushed forward and knelt down beside Kira, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. Kira wrapped her arms around Galadriel and cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh." Galadriel cooed soothingly.

She gently rubbed Kira's back with her other hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Look at me." Galadriel said, placing a hand beneath Kira's chin and gently forcing her head up, "Dry your tears."

She wiped Kira's tears away with her hand. Kira stopped crying with in a few minutes.

"Let's go inside." Galadriel said, helping Kira up.

"Smile for me." Galadriel said before they stepped inside.

Kira half-heartedly smiled.

"You look just like your mother." Galadriel said.

"Do you think she would have approved of Merry and me?" Kira asked.

"She would have wanted you to follow your heart." Galadriel answered.

Kira's smile grew wider, "I will."

Galadriel smiled and she and Kira walked back inside.


	8. Lament by the River

Chapter 8: Lament by the River

Kira walked down to the edge of the flowing river. The water was pale blue and flowing softly across the smooth pebbles in the shallow river bed. The cool night air around her was clean and light as a feather. All around her, leaves were fluttering to the ground as a gentle breeze ruffled the trees. Kira was arrayed in a beautiful, Elven gown. The sleeves were very loose and flowing and were tan and light green in color. There was a long, brown over dress over that and the neckline of both dipped low, exposing her pale, soft skin. She almost seemed to blend in with nature around her as the earthy colors of her gown shifted back and forth as she walked with poise and grace. She walked slowly up the river bank to a large tree. The tree was growing out of the cliff-face and its twisted, gnarled roots clung to the rocks, weaving in and out of them like a finely woven basket. Kira gracefully climbed up to the tree's roots and sat down in an empty spot where the roots acted like a chair, allowing her to sit comfortably. Kira sighed and rested her hands on either side of her, looking out over the mystical landscape. Partially without her even thinking about it, Kira began to sing. Her Elven voice was soft and feminine, her Elvish-spoken words flowing forth gracefully like the river before her. Her voice was carried on the soft winds up to the house of Elrond where it was heard by nearly everyone there. Upon hearing her wondrous voice, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened intently. For many of them, this was the first time they'd ever heard an Elf sing. Kira's voice lofted through the halls of the Last Homely House, intertwining with the wind, almost giving nature its own voice to sing along with her. Frodo and Sam could hear her from their room and immediately when they heard her, they stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Did you hear that, Sam?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Aye, I do." Sam answered, getting up from his spot on the bed and walking over to the open balcony.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Frodo said.

"I believe that it Lady Kira singing." Sam said, recognizing the voice, "The most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Frodo got up and walked over to stand beside Sam.

"It reminds me of the song the Elves sang for Gandalf in Lorien." Frodo said.

Instead of hearing Sam answer, he heard a small sniffling noise. He looked over and saw a single tear sliding down Sam's face.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"I'm fine; it's just so beautiful." Sam said, wiping his eyes.

Frodo smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.

Elrond was sitting in his large study when he heard this hypnotic song loft to his ears. He stepped out onto the open porch to better hear his daughter's words.

"Tis a lament for love." he heard a deep voice saw behind him.

Elrond turned to his left and saw Aragorn leaned back in a chair, smoking his pipe. Legolas and Gimli sat on a long, elegantly-carved stone bench beside him.

"Never have I heard such beauty and grace of words....and I don't believe I ever shall again." Legolas said, listening intently with his keen Elven ears.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said, wide-eyed.

"Did you say 'a lament for love'?" Elrond asked, turning back around to face them.

"Yes, milord." Aagorn answered.

Elrond turned and walked away, following the pathways down to the river. By the time he found Kira, she had just finished her lamented song.

"Kira." Elrond said to get her attention.

Kira looked around and took a brief look at him before looking back to the river. Elrond walked over to her and climbed up to sit beside her.

"I heard your song." he said, "It was a lament for love, if I'm not mistaken."

Kira nodded, "It was for Merry....I don't believe I shall ever see him again."

"Of course you will." Elrond said.

"Even if I do see him again,, you won't allow me to love him." Kira said.

There was a short pause as Elrond chose his words carefully.

"Kira....I've been thinking...." he began, "I've been way too hard on you lately and I think you should be free to love whom you desire, not who I want you to."

Kira looked at him with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"When Merry comes back, I want you to do what your heart tells you." Elrond said.

"Oh, thank you!" Kira cried, slinging her arms around her father.

Elrond smiled and hugged her back.

"You are my daughter and I want you to be happy." he whispered into her ear.

Kira smiled and giggled with joy. She was finally free to love whom she truly loved!

A/N: I worked very hard on this chapter and I hope you like it! When I put in where Frodo and Sam heard Kira's song, I thought it would be nice to see Sam's reaction to it because he loves Elves so much.


End file.
